Hunters under the moon
by coolRiku
Summary: The Hellsing Organization is supposed to help out another organization that hunts werewolfs, but can Alucard stand the new vampire....and can she stand him?... Axoc...Ixoc gonna come up with another title...
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a story I came up with the other day, Im not sure of how it will be but well...only time can telll, ne? Anyway I would like to tell you that my spelling and grammar are really, really bad...but I hoppe you can read it anyway and maybe even ejoy it?

NOTE! I do not own Hellsing

* * *

Order- 01

* * *

The smell was growing as she came closer and closer. As soon she was outside the door, she quietly pulled out her favorit gun, a 454 Casull Longslide Automatic. With a 12-round clip, and fire the .454 Casull round (was that right? anyway she has a gun exactly like Alucard have...). She looked down at her gun, happy to know that it was enough bullets to kill at least two or three werewolfs, well if she shoot them in the right place that is.

She looked back up before she took a deep breath. Without any special effects she quickly turned around and kicked in the door. Only to find that there was only one werewolf and a human that was on his way to becoming one of them.

The werewolf roared at her and was on its way too jump straight at her. She smiled at the werewolf silly atempt to try to kill her, a crepy smile made it´s from on her lips. Aiming her gun she shoot of two bullets one to hit the werewolf in the head and the other in the heart. When its body slamed down on the ground she let out a little sighn

"Why...?" she asked as she slowly walked over to the human in pain, becoming a werewolf was painful thing and it took long time before it was done. " Why...do you humans never learn...?" She aimed her gun down at the man infront of her.

"Wh...what...are...you...?" he asked between the waves of pain.

"Me? I´m nothing special..." she said and shoot the man between his eyes. Immediately he stopped to move around in pain. She liked her lips when she laid eyes on the blood that was running down his head. Taking control over her diseres she turned around and walked out from the deserted house.

Mr Hyde was looking out from his office window, it was around midnight and he was expecting ´her´ too come back soon. He took another glance at the window and then turned around and sat back in his beloved chair, he sighned and leaned back in his chair. Oh, how he wished he could just go to sleep every night instead of being forced to fight evil every singel night. Mr Hyde was deep in his own thoughts when something suddenly slamed down on his desk causing him to jump high in the air and putting his hand on the heart. He always thought that this someday would give him a heart attack. And then he would die and then who would be forced to lead an organization where they hunt down werewolfs?

"Did I scare you master?" a voice was heard from the ceiling. Mr Hyde looked up to face his own werewolf hunter.

"Why do you always scare me like that!" he asked a little irritaetion in his voice.

"Hm, I thought you would be used to this by now..." she said to him, and gracefully landed on the floor.

"Used to it? How can I possibly ever get used to such behavior? Hve you no manners at all?" He said as he tried his best not to look afraid of her.

"No." she simply anserd. Mr Hyde rolled his eyes What was he supposed to do with her? Suddenly he laid eyes on the sack that was on his table (the sorce of the previous noise) He tried his best not to sound to curious about it but as usual he failed.

"Whats this?" he asked in a high pitch tone.

"A present master."

"Really...what is it...?" he asked unsure of this ´present´

"Well you just have to open it up..."

Mr Hyde slowly opend it up, and what he saw inside made him scream a little and jump up from his beloved chair.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT?" he screamed out at her pointing down at the sack.

"What master? You dident like it?" she asked as innocently as she could. Mr Hyde only stared back at her with wide eyes.

"A werewolfs head? Why!" he asked rather upset.

"Well I thought that you could start a collection..." she smiled at him. Mr Hyde turned around rubbing his temples in fustration. After about five miutes he reached after the phone and called after some one of his buttlers.

After a short moment of waiting the buttler finaly came with some obviously important documents.

"Ah there you are, would you please be so kind to remove this um...sack...please?" Mr Hyde asked unsure of the werewolf head infront of him. The buttler carryed it away with a very disgusted face. "So finaly, down to business. Now pay attention." Mr Hyde said and walked back to his beloved chair.

"As you know we are hunting down werewolf, right?" he said and watched her

"Duh..." she said and made a stupid face.

"Ahem well, the resent group of werewolf we been hunting is as you know called ´The Moon dogs´, a silly name isent it?"

"It sure is master. Now get on with it..."

"Ah yes...well it seems thay have taken of to England, for some odd reason...and well your going too England to contiune your hunt..." he said

"England...?"

"Yes, but we will cooperat with the Hellsing Organization..."

"Hm? The organization that hunts down vampires?" Her master nodded at her.

"Well lets go to England and have some fun." with that she turned around and walked out the room through the wall. Mr Hyde sighned again. Sure he was thrilled to be able too meet with the Hellsing Organizations leader sir Integral Wingates Hellsing again. But since he knew that the Hellsing family had vampire serving them he couldent help but to wonder what might happen if the Hellsing vampire and ´she´ meet.

* * *

Well thats it for the firts chapter...I would be happy if you reviewed to this story, its actually the first time Im whriting a fanfiction that isent ´Naruto´...but anyway please review if you want to... 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I´m back with the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews it made me very happy...(tears of joy...!)... The hellsing characters in this story may seem a bit ooc, but Im trying to make them as they should be...

Oh, and I would like to say again that my spelling and grammar sucks and that I´m really trying my best here...but if there is anything very wrong I wouldent mind it at all if you told me...(in a nice way that is...)

NOTE! I do not own Alucard...I mean Hellsing...

* * *

Order- 02

* * *

The black night was as beautiful as ever. Even the vampire hating leder of the Hellsing Organization had to admit that. Once and for all she had taking time of from her papper work to think about life, what she had become, what she had done, and what she have missed in her life...

Integral found herself thinking back at the time when she was at a round tabel conference in Austria a couple of years ago. There she had meet a man that she sure dident want to forget about. He was the leader of a ´organization´ much like the Hellsing Organization but instead of vampires they usualy hunted down werewolfs. It was true that there hadent been many werewolfs insedents in England before, they usualy kept them self to the east Eroupe. But thier sudden moment forwards England had set almost everyones attention on fire.

Almost a week ago it was decided that this ´werewolf´ organization would send over a certain ´werewolf expert´ and help the Hellsing Organization out since they never really crossed the path with a werewolf before.

Integral signed she really hoped that ´he´ would come here to England too and that this ´werewolf expert´ wasent just another creepy thing nor insane creature, and she really hopped that this wasent gonna be of problem to Alucard. After all being the master to the infamous ´no life king´ wasent allways that easy especialy not when he wanted to have ´all the fun´ to himself...would he be able to acsept the fact that there will be someone else doing his dirty jobb?

"Sir Integral." the voice Integral wich she reconised to belong to her very faithful buttler Walter. "Is it time to go and get Alucard and miss Seras?" he asked in his usual way

"Yes Walter..." Nothing more was said and Walter slowly walked out from the office.

"I´m so bored..." Seras looked up at the ceiling from her bed. Nights like this was very boring indeed and there hadent been any special stuff going on in a while, well not at least what she knew about. And she was bored to death. The light knock on her door made her skipp up to opened it just because it finaly happend something.

"Miss Seras..." Walter greeted her when she almost flew up the door in his face.

"Oh, good evening Walter!" she said with a smile.

"Sir Intregal wants you up stairs." he said and bowed to her.

"Oh well I´ll be there right now." she said and rushed past him to get to Integrals office as soon as possible.

"Sir, Miss Seras is here." Walter said as he oppend up the door to Integrals office.

"Good, let her come in Walter." Walter nodded and opened up the door more so that Seras could enter.

"Good evening sir, you wanted to see me?" Seras said and bowed slightly to Integral.

"Yes. Sit down. Now wheres Alucard?" Integral asked Walter.

"Im sorry sir , but it would seem that I couldent find him anywhere near. Which of course is very unusal since we all know that..."

"Yes, yes Walter I know." Integral cuted him short. "I guess he already know that he is soppoused to be here." Walter nodded at this and took his usual place beside Integrals desk.

"Um excuse me sir but whats going on?" Seras asked a little confused about it all.

"I´ll tell you when Alucard gets here." Integral anserd her.

"Tell us what?" the sudden dark and deep voice behind Integrals ear made her turn around to face no other than the vampire himself.

"Dont you dare sneak up behind me Alucard!" she snapped at him. Alucard smiled his usual wicked smile and walked up to the seat beside Seras.

"Good evening master." Seras greeted him with a hugh smile.

"Good evening to you too Police girl." he said and sat down. "Sush a beautiful night, isent it?" he asked Integral.

"Shut it Alucard. I´m not in the mood for your atempt to annoy me." Integral snapped at him again "Walter the pappers."

"Ah yes of cours sir, here you are." he said and handed over some pappers. Seras lifted an eyebrown in confustion. She never been in a ´meeting´ before she was allways out on the field. Alucard on the other hand seemed to enjoy Integrals ´snappy´ behavior.

"As you both know there have been some strange insedents recently..." Integral said and looked up at the two vampires. Seras was looking at her with intresst in her eyes but as usual Alcard seemed to be in his own thoughts with that wicked smile of his. " Thourgh our research it seems that what we now are dealing with is werewolfs. " This made even Alucard to turn some of his attention too Integral. He looked up at his master while Seras eyes grew bigger that before.

"Werewolfs? Here in England?" Seras asked slightly shooked.

"Yes." Integral sighned "As it wasent enough with dose damn vampiers..." she said and leaned foreward to get herself a cigar." But thats not all, the round table conference has desided that it would be best if we got help from another ´organization´ to get this little problam out of our way..."

" What organization?" Alucard asked now with all his attetion on Integral.

" There is a speacial organization in east eroupe that deals with werewolfs, they resently took contact with me and asked for permission to send over an ´werewolf expert´ to remove this little problem, it would seem that a large group of werewolfs called the ´The Moon Dogs´ have suddenly made thier way forwards England. And that may be the sorce to all the mysterious cases we have had recently.This can become hugh problems..."

"´The Moon Dogs´" Alucard said and made a face "Such a silly name, but then again werewolfs never had much pride in them..."

"Master, you meet a werewolf?" Seras asked

"Once or twice. Dident think there was that many left though."

"True, but it would seem that we have greatly been mistaken about thire curent situation." Integral said and lighten her cigar.

"Um...you said there will be a werewolf expert comming, when?" Seras asked "Are we going to joyn forces?"

"Yes." Integral anserd shortly.

"Uh...when...?"

Integral looked up at Seras " Tonight." she said and then turned to face Alucard. "And for you Alucard, I want you to learn how to deal with werewolfs. This may be a thing that will keep on for a while if it isent stopped in time."

"Master, I can deal with anything as long as I can kill it." he gave her one of his more twisted smiles and you could tell that Integral wasent enjoying her ´pets´ intresst in killing.

"Alucard you are going to learn from this expert and god forbide you if you do anything to hurt this expert." Integral said as she stared him straight in his blood red eyes.

"Why master, dont you think I cant take care of some silly dogs myself?"

"Damn it Alucard!" Integral was cut of when the door bell suddenly rang through the halls. "That must be them..." she said more to herself then to the others.

"Sir, I´ll go down and greet them. Would you want to meet them right away?" Walter asked her.

"Yes bring them up here." she said and started to fix her hair slightly. Alucard noticed this small change in his masters behavior and found it queit intressting. Seras on the other hand was very confused.

_"Werewolfs! A werewolf expert! Whats going on! And I who thought it was enough trouble with the vampires and ghouls we have been fighting!" _she let out a sighn and sank down in her chair. Beening a vampire wasent as easy as she had hoped it would be...

* * *

Well thats it for now...the third chapter arent going to be up in a long time, after all School is like hell now and I really have to worry about my grades...damn...please review and tell me what you think...

Bonus... (really pointless...)

Alucard appears behind Coolriku.

Coolriku- "WHAAAAA! Dont do that! Thats freaking me out!"

Alucard- "Hm something wrong?"

Coolriku- "Hell yeah! I have allot to do and so little time..." (almost sobbing now...)

Alucard- "Let me bite you and you´ll have all the time you need for all etarnity!" ( comes up from behind ready to bite)

Coolriku- "Back off!" (hits him in the head with a flyswatter.) "Your not getting any blood from me you damn bloodsucker!" (makeing a cross sign with her fingers)

Alucard - "Stop that! Dont you know that vampires cant stand flyswatters!"

Coolriku- "Really...? HA ! I HAVE FOUND A WAY TO DEFEAT YOU! I AM INVNCIBLE!" ( Laughs in an evil way...) "MUHAHAHAHAHAA!"

(Alucard knocks her down from behind and throw her over his shoulder...)

Alucard- "Hmm...crazy women for lunch..." smiles happily and skipps away into the the night...

The end...


End file.
